


HOW TO : WIN KIHYUN'S HEART

by mizz_apple



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, High School, Hyunwoo needs to know how to win Kihyun's heart, M/M, Mpreg, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Showki, class president Kihyun, idiot in love shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: He was standing in front of me, giving lectures as I stood with one leg and the other leg was bent. His face is reddened due to his non-stop lecturing. His voice is hoarse and judging by the sound of his breath, he was tired.Smiling with thumping heart, I pat his shoulders. "Yah, Kihyun-ah. Help me out of this. Just forget about this incident. Hey, am I not your classmate? Come on. Don't be too harsh on me."Well, wearing two different colors of socks to school is not a serious crime right?





	HOW TO : WIN KIHYUN'S HEART

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaliSense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaliSense/gifts).



Remember your first love? That one particular person that caught your attention and heart? They could be the school's favorite all-star athlete, one hella fine- prom queen, a nerd with wide frame glasses with beautiful smile and fingers, a chubby person with warm laughter and comical face, an elegant student or a hot hunk. There's no scientific explanation why would we spend our day dreaming about them or giving all out to impress them or even to make them realize our existence. For Hyunwoo, there are more than hundred reasons why he gave his all out or day dreaming about this person.

One - Love. Mmm, that's too heavy. Crush on? Something similar and probably describes the best what he felt within.

Two - that person has the best voice. Yes and Hyunwoo couldn't agree more. The way he closed his eyes while he was singing is the best part. It's as if he wants to melt inside the melody and united as one with every words sung by his kissable lips.

Three - Lips. Yes. Kissable lips the person has. They're not wide plump lips. But every time the person speaks or juts lips in annoyance, it's the best view Hyunwoo enjoys so far.

Three - Nose. Ah, there you go. Beautiful nose. Pointy and carved beautifully. If it's a statue, it must be done by a very skillful hands ever with every curve and line perfectly created. Whenever that person was looking at somewhere with and Hyunwoo could only see the side profile, that's the time Hyunwoo felt like dying in place.

Four - Jaw line. The jaw line? Hyunwoo's heart bleed minutes by minutes staring at that jaw line. Sharp and hurting if it's only to be stared at.

Eighty five - Dimples. Yes those dimples that uniquely created under the eyes and just above the cheeks bone. Sweet. It's too sweet and tempting to touch.

Hundred - White porcelain skin. So far physically observation but Hyunwoo can not leave this trait. It's just adding that person's sexual appeal. It's glowing under dim lighted place where Hyunwoo and him spend their afternoons, non-sexually related term but watching it under same roof clearly awaken something in Hyunwoo's mind and soul.

Hundred and fifty - So it goes down until here? Intelligent mind. Sharp mind with lethal knowledge. A perfect package for a single human. Hyunwoo is surely not a stupid student but every time they stand face to face or side by side and talk, Hyunwoo felt like a fool who admires every little language that person had spoken. Like a clogged closet in a toilet was something intelligent a person could ever speak of.

Two hundred - Lethal mouth. With every word that person speaks of, the person undoubtedly has the most lethal mouth. It can fly you up high in the sky but soon take you down to earth without a warning. Giving you a nice warm coffee latte but on a cracked mug that will make you bleed if you drink from it carelessly.

Yoo Kihyun.

It started when they were still freshmen. The ever so bold and smart Kihyun soon attracted admirers because of his vocal skill that he frequently showed whenever there was singing competition. Hyunwoo was hiding behind shade of this area. He has a very good voice skill but of wide-range level, Kihyun is better than him.

Hyunwoo never thought of that as a reason to hate him. He had his own admirers when the school noticed his dancing skill. Or some sports. It felt like a popular battle every time their school announced them as winner of different competition. From singing, dancing, or sport competition.

That time Kihyun stopped talking to him. They have never talked too long but this time, Kihyun suddenly cut at all from anything related with Hyunwoo. Even when they were already in their last year of high school.

Until one his friend came a year ago and gave him the book of How To. Hyunwoo will try his best to follow the book. Simply because of Yoo Kihyun. 

Day 1 - Know The Schedule

It was easy. I know every cafes or even places Kihyun often visits. The problem is how is knowing that makes Kihyun closer to me?

Like now as I secretly watched Kihyun who is following every instruction from a chef attentively. He diligently takes note of what the chef told and nods, satisfied. I smile for no reason. Even though I had to crouch down to peep from the window.

Oblivious to my surrounding, I didn't realize that there's an old woman watching me. I realized her presence when she suddenly screamed out of nowhere after observing me, "Are you peeking? Yah! Pervert! Help! There's pervert here!"

Her voice is too loud. Between my panic state and he woman's incessant screams, I tried my best to explain the whole situation. But afraid that I will be beaten into pulp by everyone, I decided to run away. And that darn old lady was trying to follow me (which of course failed).

My legs were numb. My heart felt like it wanted to explode. My skins were scratched by some thorns and fences that I needed to jump over to run from invisible chasers.

And this stupid dog that kept barking at me!

I walked languidly with gloomy dark skies above my head - hoping that I still have the nerve to appear in front of gorgeous Kihyun at school.

 

Day two – Make Yourself Visible

I am clearly a big man with burly body compared to my classmates. Making myself visible is easy.

But making my self visible in front of Kihyun is challenging. He has this really high expectation of how a person should do according to their roles and rules. He is a strict person. It is a fitting for him to be the class president.

It's a blessing. I can see him everyday. I can see his face anytime since he is my class president.

It's a curse. He is a meticulous strict person. Different colored socks, messy hairs, or a wrinkle on our uniform can cause an uproar in the class. He will give lectures until hours. Adding some punishment as well. He has back up team. Yes, he does. His father owns the school. So basically, my crush is a rich popular boy whose father owns the school.

So how do I make myself visible in front of him? All that I can think or try of.

Like now. He was standing in front of me, giving lectures as I stood with one leg and the other leg was bent. His face is reddened due to his non-stop lecturing. His voice is hoarse and judging by the sound of his breath, he was tired.

Smiling with thumping heart, I pat his shoulders. "Yah, Kihyun-ah. Help me out of this. Just forget about this incident. Hey, am I not your classmate? Come on. Don't be too harsh on me." 

Well, wearing two different colors of socks to school is not a serious crime right?

His eyes widen and his nostrils flare up in anger.

I spent the next two hours with him yelling at me and his incessant nags.

Ah ... so that book really works.

 

Day 3 – Upgrade Yourself

To be said, my appearance is not bad. Really. I am not Lee Minho, clearly. I am quite alright if we want to talk about appearances. Gifted with good DNA in body structure, I have broad shoulders and chest--which I am so proud of—and burly body. Doing sports is part of my hobby and it gave me some advantages of how my body is developing now. Muscles are clearly visible when I wore tight T-shirt and my school uniform shapes my body so well. With not-so-average height of common Korean man, my height also becomes something I can be proud of.

At least it helps me so much during fruit season where I can steal some peaches from neighbors's trees.

Face? Not bad too. Thick eyebrows and plump lips. Nose? Average. Side profile is something I can boast of.

Style? Mm. I need second opinion. I like wearing casual. Is casual considered stylish?

Feeling doubtful, I asked my junior who is also my close friend. "Jooheon-ah, what will you wear when you want to impress someone?"

Jooheon furrows his brows with unreadable expression. I can't be sure he's thinking about my question or something else. But then he smiled widely. "Yaah!! My hyung! Hyung, are you liking someone right now?" noisily shouting and clinging on my arms. Lazily I swat away his clingy hands. "Hey, answer me!"

Jooheon grins, showing off his dimples. "Hyung, exchange information. I will tell you what to wear and you'll tell me who's your crush."

So I thought, not bad. I could easily tell him about Kihyun.

That is the worst decision.

He screamed non-stop and with shocking eyes, widened in horror, he kept saying 'what to do' even when we were picking some clothes to try at the store.

"He is –-in heavy medication. He has this illness—his mind is not in the right place," I smiled awkwardly when shop assistant kept asking me what's wrong with my friend.

So I wore nice and stylish brand-new jacket to school with cool sling bag and new hairstyle.

Smiling like idiot when Kihyun walked past by, wait—he stopped and kept looking at me. "Yes?" I asked, of course in such a cool manner.

Kihyun kept looking at me. Then he sighed and pointed at my jacket, " There. You forget to take out the price tag." He snorted in happiness and walked away with big laughter.

Stupid price tag!

 

Day 4 - Enchant Him, Be Friendly

Enchant him? Enchant him? I cursed loudly to the innocent book. I have done several stupid things just to enchant him, to be friendly to him and to do anything.

Yoo Kihyun is still Yoo Kihyun.

His lips will twitch in weird movement every time I walk past him or stand in front of him. I'm sure he remembered who's the idiot that peeped through his cooking class. The idiot who wore new jacket with price tag on, the idiot who kept making mistakes deliberately just to be punished by him, the idiot who falls for that cold Yoo Kihyun.

I threw the book to the corner of my room and decided to sleep.

 

Day 5 – Set Your Goal

My goal is Yoo Kihyun.

My parents's goal is me graduating with good grades and get a good university. Entering SKY is recommendable. Oh no—no, mandatory.

I temporarily forget my own personal goal as exam days are approaching. Every night, my parents will check me out to make sure I study, not running away through my window and hanging around.

I would like to wave goodbye to these books. Really. I am bored to death. All this chemistry formulas and Biology terms are mixed up in mind. Density equals Mass divided by Volume. Mmh, that dense Kihyun.

I spent days and days studying, trying my hard to concentrate on the exams. When the exams days are finally over, I need to get back on track.

If only Kihyun is still my goal.

He is still. But the sight of him and a beautiful sweetheart of our school sitting together in a bench in the school yard under the cherry blossom tree—I might have been a little too late.

I mean, they're perfect. I am perfect together with Kihyun. I know that. Well, what is this feeling anyway?

The feeling like your heart is ripped in two? Like it was stabbed by something. Even when I'm breathing, it's still there.

Shit.

Is this what they call broken heart?

 

Day 6 – Captivate Him

Sure.

Why not?

I can't believe my own hands have betrayed me by taking the book that I have thrown away and opened the pages again.

Captivate him? By what? It's clearly he is in love. Why would I even do that?

Well, here I am.

Taking my last straw, not knowing he will see me or not but hey—worth a shot. I don't have much time left and I just need to know.

It's a prom night and I got this special stage to have a performance. I will dance to the school—wait no, I will dance to Kihyun.

Picking the song and follow the rhythm, I dance with all my heart. With every breath and melody, I become the music and the music becomes me. In the corner of my eyes, I can see Kihyun stared at me. His beautiful eyes are following every movement of my body, hypnotized by the sound and the dancing itself. Don't you know I'm dancing for you now?

As people clap in joy and awe, I bow down to audiences and search for him who disappeared before I finished the dancing. I found him outside the hall, facing the school yard and leaning against the rails. I'm slowly walking towards him—only to stop when I saw the school sweetheart came and spoke. Something that I can only catch as a love confession. Oh by the way, they also performed today. Earlier before me. Singing together and Kihyun played the guitar. Such a perfect combination and pair.

A pair.

I scoff inaudibly to my self. I can't keep fooling myself like this.

 

Day 7 – Hooked and Dates

Class photo sessions and graduation. When people are feeling the euphoria, I was the opposite. I did graduate with great grades. I think my hard work is paid off. Smiling thinly to my parents and friends, we take pictures together.

As everyone is carried away in the event, I come closer to Kihyun who was talking to his friends.

The best student.

"Hey." I greeted him.

Kihyun smiled. "Yeah?"

I smiled and scratched my head, "Well. Congrats for the title. Best student, huh?"

Kihyun just smiled. My head hurts. His smile is fricking cute and sweet. "Yeah. So, which university will you enter?"

"Uh—" well, how do I even know? I answered in unsure tone, "Not so sure. How about you?"

"Me too. I want to enter those top three but I can't tell until we can see the enrollment test, right?"

I nod. Come one Hyunwoo, ask him out or something, I scream to my self. "Cool. So, see you again."

Kihyun looks back at me. I can't quite be sure if it's sadness or something beyond his look. He just stares at me, like a little too long—expecting something to be said or done. But I could only stare back like idiot, suddenly forget every basic letters to form a word. A sentence. Even a hum. Great, I even forget how to hum.

The rest of day I spent by avoiding him because looking at him only brings sadness to my heart, knowing that I might not ever see him again. Of how our paths will be different starting from today onward.

So I walk aimlessly after graduation party. It's eleven o'clock now and I went home at nine pm. I couldn't have a proper sleep since I had so many things in my mind. I decided to cool off and got some fresh air outside.

Well, eating gopchang-bokkeum, tteok-bokki or grilled squids at night surely a fresh air that I need. I was picking the grilled squid and shrimps when I feel a hand is gently patting my shoulder.

Yoo Kihyun.

I smiled awkwardly but politely asks him to sit down with me after getting my choice of food.

So here we are. Sitting face to face with face reddened by soju and eating grilled seafood. He looks at me in quizzical look and calls, "Hyunwoo-ya."

I was chewing with sauce all over my mouth, quickly responds him. "Hm. Yes?"

His eyes are intently staring at mine and just like in a slow-motion movies I watched a lot. I gulp. Okay, this time Hyunwoo, please don't be a coward and tell him!

Drinking a soju in the glass in one gulp, I smiled and said, "You know what. I hate you so much Yoo Kihyun."

 

Epilogue:

Fifteen years and a rose.

Kihyun sighs as he leans against the counter of the cafe. "Americano, one please."

His eyes are glancing at his watch occasionally. Then goes back to the counter. The cakes on the display and suddenly he's craving for that waffles with salted Caramel. "Please two of that." He points at the waffles.

After getting his order, Kihyun walks briskly in the pavement, enjoying his Americano until he reached his office two blocks from the cafe.

"Morning." He greets the receptionist.

"Good morning, Mr. Yoo—ah Mr. Son." she stuttered.

Kihyun laughs a little. Well, a habit is not that easy to be broken. Coming into his office only to be greeted by warm hug from someone who waited this morning in his office to give him a morning kiss before he flies back to Japan again, "Morning sweetie."

Kihyun smiled widely and snuggled on the man's broad chest. Inhaling his favorite Bergamot Eau de Cologne from a man's suit. "You smell good, Hyunwoo."

Hyunwoo laughed with his deep yet gentle voice. "Mm, you too. You miss me?"

Kihyun nods. Instinctively reaches for Hyunwoo's hands and put them on his stomach, " Here. Today they want the salted caramel waffles so badly." Kihyun is having his twins, first child of his six-months marriage with Hyunwoo. Such a twist he never expected happened in his life.

Flashback :

Hyunwoo was picking the grilled squid and shrimps when Kihyun saw him. Feeling hesitant at first, Kihyun came closer and patted Hyunwoo's shoulder gently.

Hyunwoo turned to face Kihyun and shocked. But he quickly smiled, as always with his toothy smile.

He awkwardly but politely asked Kihyun to sit down with him after getting his choice of food.

So here they were. Sitting face to face with face reddened by soju and eating grilled seafood. He was avoiding my Kihyun's by secretly glancing at him when he looked at him in quizzical look and called, "Hyunwoo-ya."

Hyunwoo was chewing with sauce all over his mouth, quickly responded Kihyun, "Hm. Yes?"

Kihyun eyes are intently staring at Hyunwoo's and just like in a slow-motion movies Hyunwoo watched a lot. Hyunwoo gulped. Okay, this time Hyunwoo, please don't be a coward and tell him!

Drinking a soju in the glass in one gulp, Hyunwoo smiled and said, "You know what. I hate you so much Yoo Kihyun."

Kihyun's eyes widened and his mouth was slightly agape. "W-why?"

Hyunwoo nodded and said, " Really-really hate you. Really—ah. This, how to say it—I mean I really hate you with all your perfection. How can someone be so flawless? It's so strange."

Kihyun was unable to say anything at that time. His mind was racing with questions but the worst part was his heart that was hammering inside his chest. Weren't Hyunwoo's words considered as a confession? Kihyun gulped, "What—what do you mean Hyunwoo?"

Hyunwoo, despite the effect of alcohol in soju that made his face flushed red and his sleepy eyes, he said without a doubt, "Yah. Yoo Kihyun. You selfish brat. Do you want to date me?"

****  
Fifteen years and counting. The same rose Hyunwoo will leave as his affectionate greeting to Kihyun's office. His work as ambassador for Japan requires him to go back and forth from Japan to Korea in weekends and back again to Japan. Kihyun is supposed to stay with him in Japan but throughout his pregnancy, especially since it's the first child (or children since they will expect twins), Kihyun's mom asked Hyunwoo to let Kihyun stay in Korea. Knowing he is in good hands, Hyunwoo granted his mother-in-law's wish. One day in Korea and the day after he will fly back to Japan is not a burden at all for Hyunwoo as long as Kihyun is comfortable and happy.

"What time you should fly?" asks Kihyun as he leans back to Hyunwoo's chest.

Hyunwoo glances his watch. "Mm, don't worry. I still have time."

Kihyun laughs and pats Hyunwoo's arms, "I remembered that tone." His eyes sparked in amusement. Hyunwoo chuckled a bit seeing that. "Oh yeah? What is it?"

Kihyun tilts his head slightly, eyes focused on Hyunwoo's face. "Ah. Ah."

"What ah ah?" asked Hyunwoo, feeling confused and amused at same time. Kihyun giggled. "That lying tone you used every time I gave you punishment and lectures in the school hall."

"Aah ~ " Hyunwoo nodded. Kihyun smiled sweetly and pressed a kiss on Hyunwoo's lips. "Don't be late to come to work baby. We'll meet again on Friday right?"

Even it's hard for Hyunwoo to let his arms go from holding Kihyun, he slowly separates himself from Kihyun. Caressing his wife's face before kneeling in front of Kihyun and peppering Kihyun's stomach with tender kisses. "See you my babies. Be good to your papa, alright?"

****  
Hyunwoo was sitting comfortably on his seat, flying back to Japan. In his hand, a small disheveled book with crusty pages was opened one by one. A smile is formed in Hyunwoo's lips as he re-reads again the book of How To page to page.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Another work of mine. I hope you enjoy showki as much as I enjoy every single story written about them ^^


End file.
